A New Life
by JPandS
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody. Please read this and tell me what you think okay. Okay. Now, on with the story. Oh and this takes place during Crystal Tokyo and Queen Selenity is alive.  
  
"..." Talking '....' thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, we're finally finished fighting and now we can live in peace and happiness," said a very happy girl named Raye. "Only some of us are done," said a depressed Makoto. "Oh sorry Makoto I forgot that you were assigned to be the top commander for our armies," Raye said apologetically. "It's okay it doesn't matter anyways. Yeah, I mean the negaverse is gone so we shouldn't be going to war anytime soon," Raye said trying to cheer her friend up. "I mean you probably don't have to do anything major like going on missions in other dimensions." Then when Raye said that Makoto sulked even more and started running. Raye then wished that she didn't say that and started to follow her and was stopped by Ami. "She needs time alone."  
  
'Man life is a pain,' Makoto thought as she was running. She wasn't really running to any place in particular she was just running because it was one of the ways that she calmed herself down. 'Why can't I just have a break for once. Even at the time of peace I have to fight. *sigh* Well I guess some things will never change. Well I'd better get back before I'm late for my first meeting as the top commander of our armies.' She then turned around and started running back to the palace. 'I wonder where I have to go for this mission,' Makoto asked herself curiously.  
  
"Queen Selenity are you sure you want to send Makoto," Sailor Pluto asked a little unsure. "Yes I'm sure Pluto," Selenity replied. "I think that she belongs with the outers in the other dimension, because they can bring her to more peace than this place could. But Queen Selenity remember the outers are assassins now and can't risk having their identities revealed," Pluto retorted with concern in her voice. "Well then Setsuna I guess that would be the part where you come in," Selenity said with a smile on her face. "I don't understand," Pluto said. "Pluto you know that Saturn is the keeper of the dimensions and she gave me the key right before she turned into Mistress 9 for safe keeping. And I called you because I want you to find Makoto a trainer and put them somewhere where it will seem like they're training for years but its only been a day," Selenity said quite amused with herself. "I see," Pluto said still a little unsure of what to think. "So you want me to find someone to train Makoto in a time chamber?" "Yes, I do," Selenity said still smiling. "And what do I do with the trainer after they're finished," Pluto asked. "Simple, erase their memory like we did to all the other people that new who the senshi were," Selenity said. "I suppose we could do that. So who should we get to train her," Pluto asked. "How about that man that's a prince in the DBZ dimension? No he's too mean," Pluto said. "Oh. Then we can get the one he calls Kakorot," Selenity asked. "Well I guess that would be fine, but shouldn't we get a trainer that can teach her how to aim a gun?" Pluto asked. "Yes we should, in that case we can get her two trainers," Selenity said. "Okay, I'll find someone in the dimension that Haruka and them are in." "Why not get Haruka to do it," Selenity said. "No that's alright, I want Makoto to surprise Haruka," Pluto said a little amused. "Alright then, now Makoto should be here soon." Then right when Selenity said that the doors burst open and there was the brunette that was going to have one interesting mission.  
  
"Hi Queen Selenity sorry I'm late," Makoto said while trying to catch her breath. "It's quite alright little one," Selenity said happily. "Now shall we get started," said a very excited Pluto. 'Hmm Pluto is a little too excited. I wonder what she's up to,' Makoto thought. Then Queen Selenity and Pluto explained that Makoto was going to go live with the outers and all of the training she was going to get and all Makoto could say was "What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it and I hope you liked it. Please review and yes this is a kind of a DBZ/GW/SM crossover but not a lot of DBZ but I might change it. Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think okay. Ja Ne! =D 


	2. chapter one

Hello everybody I hope you are all having a good day. Well anyways sorry it took so long and thanx for the reviews I appreciate it. So here is chapter one. And sorry if some people are OOC.

'…………..' thoughts or thinking

"………….." talking

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Hotaru please wake up," said a woman with teal hair while she was shaking the lump on the bed in front of her. Then a blond man walked by and stopped at the door as he heard what the woman was saying. "Oh Michi I'll wake her up for you," the man said with a big grin on his face that Michuru didn't seem to notice. "Arigato Haruka I appreciate it," Michuru said while she walked out of the room while rubbing her forehead. Then Haruka soon went to the bed and put her head near the sleeping girls ear and yelled "HOTARU GET UP!!!!!!!!" Then right when she said that the young girl sat up with a look of shock that was soon covered with a death glare and Haruka just ignored it and started rolling on the ground laughing to death. "That wasn't funny Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled outraged at what had just happened. "*laugh* speak *laugh* for your *laugh* self," Huruka said still rolling on the ground while holding her sides. Then Hotaru just stood up and walked out of her room angered at her blond guardian. Then Haruka stopped laughing and got off the floor. "Hey Taru wait for me," she said. "No," Hotaru replied coldly. "Aww Taru's mad," the woman replied while smiling. "Come now and let your favorite guardian take care of you," Haruka said still following Hotaru. "Your not my…….then at that moment a portal appeared right in front of Hotaru and Huruka got in a fighting stance. "Huruka calm down its me," Setsuna said as she walked through the portal. Then Hotaru ran and hugged her. "Setsuna mama I've missed you soooo much," Hotaru said with joy. "It's nice to see you too," Setsuna happily replied. "Hey Setsuna. What brings you here?" Haruka asked. Then Setsuna's smile was replaced with an even bigger smile which didn't go unnoticed by Haruka. "We have important things to discuss." Setsuna said happily. "What kind of things?" Haruka asked suspiciously. "You'll see when Michuru gets back." Setsuna said then at those words Haruka slouched and started walking down the stairs mumbling. 

~Meanwhile in the time chamber~

"Down…………….up, down………………….. up, down………………….. up. Good job keep it up," said a man with black spiky hair. 'Dang this guy is going to kill me. I've never done this many push ups in my life.' Makoto thought a little exhausted as she continued to do push ups then a woman's voice broke train her thoughts. "Mr. Goku I think she has done enough push ups," the woman said in a cold monotone voice. "Huh, but she's not even half way done," Goku whined. Then while the two people started arguing Makoto decided to take a little break and watch the argument. 

"She needs to build her stamina by running instead of doing push ups," the woman yelled. "Well before she starts running she should stretch by doing push ups," Goku said. Then they continued to argue about what Makoto should do until "Why don't we make days?" Makoto asked. "Its too late some people have already made the days," Goku said. "And they made seven of them," he added and the woman just stayed silent and stared at Makoto with a gentle look. "No I don't mean it like that Goku," Makoto said while smiling. "I meant lets make days. Like on Monday you can train me and the on Tuesday Lady Une can train me." Makoto said as she looked at Goku and Lady Une who seemed to be saddened at what she had just said. "Okay," Goku said. "No," Lady Une said. "Why no," Makoto asked with a frown. "Because Goku gets more days to train you than I do and I personally think that is unfair." Lady Une replied softly which shocked Makoto. 'Wow I never thought they would be so eager to train me. And why is Lady Une looking at me like that?' Makoto thought. "Well then Sunday can be a day off." Makoto said. "No," Lady Une replied again. "Why not?" Makoto asked getting a little annoyed. "Because that will make you lazy and when you become a good assassin, which you will become a good one, then you won't have a whole day of rest. You'll only have a few hours if your lucky. As an assassin you have to stay on guard at all times and you can't trust anyone until your sure they're on your side." Lady Une said softly. 'Man I never knew assassins had to do that many things.' Makoto thought. "Well then we can use Sunday as our sparring day!" Goku said. "Sounds good to me," Makoto said. "Hmm. *sigh* I suppose that will be alright," Lady Une replied slowly. 'Thank goodness.' Makoto thought relieved that Une had finally agreed with something.

"Alright! Now lets get started," Goku yelled with excitement. Then Goku started walking over to the other room where all of the weights and other stuff were and Makoto started following him and was stopped by Lady Une. Then Une looked at her with a look of concern and said "Do you remember me?"

~Back with the Outers~

"Alright Setsuna everyone's here now what do we have to discuss?" Haruka asked impatiently. "Well its about Makoto." Setsuna said. "Makoto? Is she alright?" Hotaru and Michuru asked. "Yes she's alright I just came to inform you that she will be living with you." Setsuna said and at these words Haruka stood up with a big grin and said "Makoto the kid that can't keep up, huh this'll be fun." "When is she coming?" Michuru asked. "Later on today," Setsuna said. "Cool," Hotaru said. "Well then we need to get everything ready." Michuru said while standing up. "Yes you guys do that and I will go pack for Makoto." Setsuna said. Then they all said their goodbyes and Setsuna left. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Well that's it for now please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you and bye. ^^ 


	3. Chapter two

Hello everybody! I hope you are all having a good day. And sorry it took me so long to update. I really didn't mean to make you all wait. Anyways here is chapter two! I hope you all like it.

"……" talking

'……' thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

You should probably read this: ok now the time chamber is a little different than the one in the DBZ dimension. The first year spent in there is for like preparing for the next three years in there where you do push ups and a whole bunch of stuff like that. Then the next three years is where there's a never ending war that seems to go on forever and you have to stay sharp 24/7 because there's always trouble. And that's all.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Man what's taking you guys so long?" Haruka asked as she stretched. "You should be done by now."

"Well Haruka we would be done if you would get your lazy butt up and helped." Michiru retorted with an irritated expression.

"Hey." Haruka said protectively. "It's very hard and tiring trying to break in the new couch."

"The couch is three months old Haruka." Michiru said even more irritated. "It's already broken in."

"Well I just don't want Makoto to be uncomfortable when she sits on this couch. Besides Michi you said it was only three months old so its like a baby, it **needs** attention." Haruka said with a big smile.

"AAARRRGGGHH I give up on trying to get you to help." Michiru said while walking into the kitchen leaving a laughing Haruka.

~Meanwhile at the Time Gates~

'Hmm they should be out in 5...4...3...2...1.'Then right on 1 the doors opened to reveal three tall figures. "Hello." Setsuna said with a small smile.

"Hello." Goku and Une said at the same time. "Do we get to go home now?" Goku asked excitedly. 

"In a few minutes you will be able to." Setsuna replied. Then she looked at Makoto who had yet to say something. "Makoto are you alright?" Setsuna asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes Setsuna I'm fine." Makoto said with not that much cheer in her voice. 

"I believe it's time to send you guys back to your homes." Setsuna said. 

"Umm, yeah I guess." Goku said. "Well then good bye Lady Une and Makoto. It was nice meeting you guys, and good luck Makoto." Goku said. Then he went to stand next to Setsuna. 

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Setsuna said right before she disappeared with Goku.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to leave you as well." Une said sadly. "Well Makoto it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah same here. I'll try and visit you when I'm free." Makoto said knowing that she wouldn't ever be able to visit Une. Then Setsuna appeared in front of them.

"Alright Lady Une its time for you to go." Setsuna stated plainly. Then before Une could do anything Setsuna pointed her staff at Une's head and Une soon fell unconscious, and Makoto caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Makoto, but I had to have her unconscious so it would be easier to take her back and erase her memory." Setsuna said apologetically. "I know." Makoto said.

Then Setsuna disappeared again leaving Makoto in the darkness of the time chamber, and Makoto started thinking about the things that had troubled her for the last four years. Then Setsuna came back.

"Makoto are you alright?" Setsuna asked again. "Yeah I'm good." Makoto lied.

"Okay then I guess we should be on our way." Setsuna said not really believing Makoto. "I'll go get your stuff."

"No that's ok I'll get it." Makoto said. "But you don't know where it is." Setsuna said.

"Then I'll look for it." Makoto said while retreating to look for her stuff.

*sigh* 'Makoto has changed a lot more than I expected.' Setsuna thought to herself. 'She's so 

hard to read now. She's not as………….open anymore.'

"I found it." Makoto said with her stuff in her hands. "Ok then lets go, but before we get to the outer's place we need to run some errands." Setsuna said. "Okay." Makoto said not really caring about where they were going. Then they both disappeared into a car and Setsuna started driving, while Makoto just looked outside of the window.

"Well we're here." Setsuna said while pulling up into a dark driveway and they both got out of the car and went inside the tall building.

"What are we going to do here?" Makoto asked. "I need to check out a few files that's all." Setsuna said. 

"I'll wait for you by the exit." Makoto said and went to lean on the wall next to the exit and closed her eyes in deep thought.

'Man this place is so weird.' Makoto thought to herself. 'I guess I have forgotten what the real world was like. D*mn that time chamber, I hope I never have go in it again.' Then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming toward her. 

"Well would you look at what we have here." said a man with a red bandana and big baggy clothes accompanied by two other men that were dressed the same way.

~Meanwhile with Setsuna~

"Hi I need to borrow a computer." Setsuna politely stated to the lady at the front desk. "Ok you can use #4." the lady replied.

"Thank you." Setsuna said with a smile and walked over to computer #4. 'Now I need to get to work.' Setsuna thought to herself while beginning to type quickly on the computer. Then all of a sudden a whole bunch of files appeared on the computer screen and made Setsuna smile. 

'I guess that was easier than I remember.' she thought to herself as she began to copy and delete those files and put the copies in her bag. 'Well it's time to go.' Setsuna thought as she started to 

walk towards the exit only to be greeted with a very upset Makoto and three men on the floor. 

"Well I hope you had a nice wait." Setsuna said with a smile. "Yeah." Makoto replied. "Nice." Then they both went to the car and started for the outer's house.

~Meanwhile at the outer's house~

"Haruka papa you have a new email message." Hotaru called out as she looked at her laptop. And Haruka soon came running in and started to read her email and Hotaru left the room.

"D*mn." Haruka whispered. "They found us."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Well that's it for now. If your confused then I'll explain in the next chapter. And I really don't know why I put that last part with the little girl in there but for some reason I can't make myself take it out. Anyways don't forget to review and I'll try to update soon. Bye! =) And I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Oh and can anyone tell me Une's last name? If you can I'd really appreciate it. Thanx and good bye. Next chapter will be where Makoto and Setsuna arrive. YAY!!!


	4. Arriving in the time of Danger

Hi everyone!! It is so great to be able to add a chapter!! I hope you guys like it. Sorry I've taken so long but I had no ideas for new chapters and I don't get a lot of time on the computer, so yeah. So have fun reading it!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm…..that's strange," Setsuna said as she drove up the driveway.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"Usually everyone in this neighborhood keeps their cars in their garage because they're afraid that it might get stolen." Setsuna replied as she got out of the car. "The crime rate here used to be terrible, but it has gotten a lot lower now; but the neighbors are still paranoid and don't trust many people. So they always lock everything up."

"Oh," Makoto responded dully. 

Makoto and Setsuna walked up to the door and Setsuna noticed that the lights inside the house were off , which was also very strange. Makoto then started to examine the door.

"The lock was picked," Makoto said quietly.

Setsuna was startled at Makoto's words. "How can you tell?" asked Setsuna.

There's small scratches inside and around the key hole. It was a sloppy job so it was probably done in the dark," Makoto said informatively.

Setsuna stood there in pure shock and amazement. Makoto had never been so observant before. This was truly impressive to Setsuna. Makoto had really good trainers.

While Setsuna was standing in a shocked state, Makoto pulled out a gun and walked slowly into the house. Meanwhile, Setsuna finally snapped out of her shocked state and decided to go check out the circuit box on the side of the house. Once Setsuna got there, she found a bat lying on the ground. Someone had used it to smash the circuit box. Setsuna then tried to rewire the circuit box and stopped when she felt something against her neck. 

"If you move, I'll kill you," said a monotone voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto was sitting with her back against a couch and held her gun close to her. She could hear breathing and some rustling every now and then, but she wasn't sure if it was an enemy or one of the outers. She kept stressing about what to do because she didn't know where Setsuna had gone. All this time she thought Setsuna was following her, but when she turned around to say something to Pluto, Pluto wasn't there. Now she was worrying about her friends (the outers) and was unsure of what to do. She had been listening to the breathing and rustling for a good 10 seconds and Makoto was about ready to just pop up and shoot away; but she remembered what Une had told her.

__

"Makoto, your too impatient and that's what makes you weak! You need to let your opponent make the first move!" Lady Une said sternly.

_"What if they don't wanna make the first move?" Makoto asked._

"then make them. If you make the first move then they'll know more about you; and the minute that they know more about you, will be the minute that you lost the fight," Lady Une replied.

Makoto had now been frozen in the same spot for nearly a minute and heard something coming near her. She had waited and waited as patiently as she could, and quickly switched off the safety and aimed her gun at the upcoming figure.

"_What the…" _Makoto thought to herself. _"It was just a cat?"_

While Makoto sighed in relief a gun shot was fired through the couch and lightly glazed Makoto's arm. Alarmed, Makoto pulled her gun closer to herself and was getting ready to dive and shoot, until……

"I've got your friend here, so don't do anything stupid," the enemy said sternly. "The name's Michiru, right?"

"What?" Makoto thought to herself. _"Does he think I'm Michiru, or is Michiru the one he's holding captive?" _

"Or is it Haruka behind that couch?" he said while trying to hide the sound of his footsteps ;but Makoto heard them and began to search around for a way to get out from behind the couch without him seeing. Unfortunately, one side of the couch was up against a wall and the other side was in the view of the enemy.

The man chuckled. "You didn't think I'd find you, huh Haruka. You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

"Man," Makoto thought to herself. _"Haruka sure does have a lot of enemies."_

"Answer me you witch! Or I'll kill your little Hotaru!" the man hollered.

_"Oh great, he has Hotaru," _Makoto thought with panic rising. _"I guess I'll have to play as Haruka."_

"You're right, I never thought you could find me," Makoto mumbled while trying to think what Haruka would say so that she could be believable. She was hoping that the other guy would say something but he didn't. He wanted to hear Haruka talk. He wanted Haruka to admit that he was too strong, too quick, too smart, or too powerful for her to handle. Nervous, Makoto commenced playing the role of Haruka.

Hotaru on the other hand, wasn't buying this person who claimed to be Haruka. She wasn't convinced because she knew that Haruka would never admit the enemy was right, even if it was a life threatening experience she wouldn't give in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You should point that gun somewhere else," Setsuna's voice was poison. "You have no idea who your messin' with."

"Oh is that so." Replied the cold monotone voice.

"This is your last warning," Setsuna said in a low voice. She had been warning him for quite some time and it was becoming very old to Setsuna. Plus she didn't like the way he was staring at her. It made her feel angry and uncomfortable at the same time.

"And I suppose , that if I don't comply with your request then you'll be the one to do something about it?" he whispered into her ear. He kept playing with her shirt and feeling on her slim body, and this was irritating Setsuna so much.

Finally she decided to take action. She stood as still as she could when the man kept invading her space and let her feet search the floor for the bat and soon found it. Luckily, the man wasn't looking at her feet so Setsuna's actions went unnoticed. Quietly she used the bottom of her foot to roll the bat backwards and then the bat rolled up the same foot. All in one swift motion, Setsuna used her foot as a catapult and the bat came up to her hands. Quickly, she caught it, ducked, turned and swung the bat towards the man's hands. 

The hit resulted to the man's loss of his gun and he became angered. Setsuna held a small smirk and dropped the bat. 

"Your gonna pay for that," warned the angered man. 

"Do you really think so?" Setsuna replied in a sarcastic way. The man growled. "Well then come on," Setsuna prompted. "I have other more important things that I can be doing, and you're just wasting my time."

Enraged, the man charged Setsuna head on. Setsuna took a side step and tripped him over. He recovered quickly and commenced throwing punches towards Setsuna. Setsuna then did a sweep kick and used her powers to make him fall unconscious. 

"You should of tied me up when you had the chance." Setsuna said as if he could hear her. Then she thought to herself; _"It's been 3 years of no action and I still got it."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long while of acting as Haruka and thinking, Makoto realized that all the lights were off, so the man wouldn't be able to see well. With this discovery made, she cursed herself for being so stupid and finally devised a plan.

"Come on Haruka," said the captor of Hotaru. "Don't you wanna come out an play? I know your tired of talking so stop hiding and come out and fight. Or have you just recently become a coward?"

Normally, Makoto would start going crazy, as would Haruka, and attack whoever called or suggested that she was a coward; but it wasn't her being called a coward it was Haruka. So she ignored the statement and thought nothing of it.

The enemy, on the other hand, knew that calling Haruka a "coward" would arouse anger and cause her to come out and fight; and when she didn't come out he thought that either she was planning something or she was trying to get out of the room. So he began to take more frequent strides as quietly as he possibly could.

Unfortunately, Makoto had heard his steps and smiled. He was almost close enough now for her plan to work. Makoto cupped her hands together and made a small cluster of light in the shape of a ball. She hid the light with her hands and waited for the signal.

The enemy noticed a small line of light and hesitated as he approached the couch. Nonetheless, he was growing impatient and continued walking over to the couch. But his next step was his last. As his right foot was meeting the ground, a small wrapper interfered with his foots course and made a small distinctive 'crackle.'

This wrapper had been the signal and Makoto sent her small orb of light soaring towards Hotaru's captor. Unexpected by the enemy, the orb stopped right in front of his eyes and blinded him. In his time of haste he accidentally released Hotaru and tried desperately to hit the orb away. Makoto's plan had worked perfectly. Makoto could see everything now. Once Hotaru was a safe distance from the enemy, Makoto hurled a small thunder ball towards the blinding orb and both sources of energy were joined together and devoured the man. Then the room became pitch black again.

Throughout the action, Hotaru wasn't able to see much due to the fact that she too was blinded by the light; but she had spotted a the "Haruka imposter's" figure but couldn't figure out who it was. Although she had a pretty good idea of who it could possibly be.

_"But how can this be?" _Hotaru thought to herself. _"I knew she was strong and could do much, but I never knew she could do this much." _

Finally, Hotaru became frustrated about not being sure who this person was, so she spoke up and said; "Makoto……is that you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope it was okay. Anyways, I'll try to update soon and please don't forget to review, kay? 

Well Tchao everyone! 


End file.
